Prentiss and Morgan
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: Just a short one-shot in SSA Emily Prentiss' POV. Involves the whole BAU team.
**Hi All. This is just a one-shot of the BAU team with SSA Emily Prentiss still a member. Reviews are appreciated. If anyone has any ideas of anything they would like me to write, please feel free to review or PM me.**

 **Emily**

We finished up our case in Miami, Florida. 8 women killed over 1 week. The man was predictable and not very hard to profile. He was inexperienced. He chose death by cop. Hotch was almost caught in the line of fire. Reid hasn't shut up about a new book he read that JJ had recommended. They were arguing. Rossi was reading his book, and Hotch was now filling paperwork out.

The plane ride seemed like it was taking forever, but we had only been on here for about a half hour.

Morgan had been sitting by my side silently, staring out the window. He was playing with my hand mindlessly.

"So I noticed that the lead officer was flirting with you quite a lot…" I said quietly to him.

He turned his head to me, "Yeah. I used to enjoy it. Not anymore."

"You weren't doing anything to stop it…"

The others had gone quiet and were now listening. Morgan looked around at them as they tried to act natural.

He snickered, "How was I meant to stop it? I'm expected to act professional and not how any sign that we're dating while in the field."

"A simple "I'm taken" would have sufficed."

"Emily, what do you want me to do here?" He was irritated.

"Typical…" JJ whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember you being a part of this conversation." He said snidely.

"Stop." I scolded him. "Sorry I brought it up."

He sighed and moved closer so the others wouldn't hear his whisper. "No, I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I just really need a drink."

"That makes two of us."

"Are you up for visitors?" We had recently moved in together.

"Who?"

"These 4. And Garcia."

I smiled. "Sure."

"Hey, you guys want to come to our place tonight? Have a few drinks?"

Hotch, Rossi and Reid accepted the invitation.

"Partners and children invited." I said to JJ. "I would rather not have 2 against 4."

JJ smiled. "I'll call Will when we land."

I smiled back and returned to the book in front of me. I hadn't been reading it, just holding it open. This case, it left me thinking about a lot of new things. Nothing too serious, but more than normal when a case was easily closed.

* * *

When we landed, we all went up to our floor.

"Hello my loves!" Garcia greeted us as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan kissed her cheek.

"Does that make you jealous?" JJ whispered. Reid was listening too.

"No. They have been like that since before I came. I figured if something was to happen between them, it would have already, and I wouldn't be with Morgan right now."

Reid started blurting out statistics about friendships forming to relationships. I stopped when we were a few metres from our desks and turned around to him, "Another word and you are uninvited."

"Sorry…" Reid looked down before smirking and walking around me to his desk.

Garcia and Morgan were laughing about something behind me. I turned and stood beside Morgan.

"So did you invite her?" I asked after they finished their short conversation. Morgan slipped his arm around my waist and shook his head.

"Invite me where?" Garcia asked, still smiling. She was always so happy to see us.

"Do you want to come over to ours tonight with the others for a few drinks?"

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"Anytime. Give us a 5 minute head start from here."

"Okay." Garcia turned and walked over to Reid.

JJ was talking on the phone to Will.

I looked up at Morgan and he planted an unexpected kiss on my lips. I returned it.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Morgan and I pulled away and looked in the other direction awkwardly.

"Chief Strauss." Morgan nodded as a greeting.

She moved her hard eyes from him to me before continuing up the steps to Hotch's office.

JJ, Reid and Garcia laughed at us.

"Hey, Morgan?" Reid said.

"Yeah kid?"

"Why don't you call Emily "baby girl"?"

"I call her a lot more than that—"

I stopped him by elbowing him in the ribs. He winced. I scolded him with my eyes.

"Should we give you an hour head start?" Garcia smirked.

"Please baby girl, I could do it in half."

"Mr Big Ego over here. No Garcia, not after that comment." I said, looking at him with warning eyes.

"I don't get it…" Reid said, so innocently.

We all laughed.

"Seriously, explain it to me."

"No one tell him." I said. Garcia ruffled his hair before getting up and going back to her office to grab her things as the rest of us did.

Rossi and Hotch walked down at the same time, and Strauss walked past us, giving Morgan and I both a warning look.

"She's not happy." A small hint of a smile came across Hotch's face.

"She's always had a thing for Morgan. I would watch your back if I were you…" Rossi smirked and winked at me.

"So are you coming?" I asked JJ.

"Yeah, Will and Henry are going to stay home. Henry is really tired and Will is getting sick."

I grabbed my things and Morgan hung my coat over my shoulders and we went to walk away. I stopped. "Oh. If Reid asks you to explain something from earlier, don't. He isn't old enough." I said to Hotch and Rossi. Morgan laughed and we walked out.

* * *

When we got home, I had a quick shower and prepared some food. Morgan had just gotten changed after his shower when the doorbell rang.

I answered with a smile. They had all showed at the same time.

"I bought Jack. I hope you don't mind." Hotch said, walking through the door last with his son in front of him.

"Not at all. Hey Jack." I greeted him.

"Hi Emily." He smiled wide before running over to Morgan.

"Hey kid!" He lifted him up. "You've grown!"

The oven timer rang. I got the puff pastry appetisers out and moved them from the tray to a large serving plate.

"You didn't have to do that." JJ said.

We sat for hours talking and laughing. Nothing revolved around work through the whole night. We just seemed like a group of friends.

"So, do you think you two will have kids?" Garcia whispered between the girls.

"Oh, they would be adorable." JJ smiled.

"I don't know. I want kids, but I don't know what he wants. We've never really talked about it." The truth was, I was already pregnant. I had taken a pregnancy test last week, and it tested positive twice, but I decided not to tell them.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Rossi interrupted.

"Nothing." JJ and I answered in sync.

"Kids." Garcia said.

"Penelope!" I said.

"Oh, was it a secret? Sorry."

JJ and I laughed and joined in on the main conversation with the guys. I looked up at Morgan who I felt staring at me. He smirked and winked at me.

"I get it!" Reid said loudly all of a sudden.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Before around the desks. Giving them an hour. I get it." He smirked and looked at me and then to Morgan.

We broke out into laughter. I explained it to Hotch and Rossi earlier when Reid went to get another drink.

"Wait. Are you pregnant? Is that why you were talking about kids?"

I froze, and they all noticed.

"Emily?" Morgan questioned me with his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on telling you like this…"

JJ and Garcia screamed. Reid looked very happy with his drunk self. Rossi and Hotch were smiling. Morgan jumped up and hugged me. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. The others hugged us and congratulated us.

"Wait it is mine, right?" He joked.

"Oh…Reid and I were meant to tell you…" I joked back.

"What?" His face went white. We all cracked up again.

"That's why you aren't drinking!" Garcia pointed out. I nodded and hugged her again.


End file.
